1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a strap protector and more specifically it relates to a strap protection system for effectively protecting cargo, straps and chains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Strap protectors (a.k.a. corner protectors, vee boards or tie down strap protectors) are used to protect cargo being transported on trailers from strap damage, chain damage and to reduce the wear on the cargo straps used to secure the cargo. Conventional strap protectors provide a protective layer between the edge of the cargo and the cargo strap that secures the cargo to the vehicle. Conventional strap protectors are either prone to breakage particularly during cold weather conditions and/or require the user to feed the cargo strap through slots in the strap protectors. Another problem with conventional strap protectors is that they are prone to movement during strapping and tightening the cargo straps. Another problem with conventional strap protectors is that they are not suitable for securing additional strapping that remains after tightening the straps.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved strap protection system for effectively protecting cargo, straps and chains.